The Reborn Of The Curse
by Misu Hiwatari
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que la maldición fue destruída, más sin embargo, Una nueva maldición puede aparecer. La Nueva generación de Sohma, sus hijos, serán agobiados por un nuevo mal... ¿Qué sucederá? Prólogo dentro! Cap 2!
1. Prólogo

Los cerezos comenzaban a florecer

**¡¡Uwuaaaaah!! ¡Misu reportándose a batalla! ¡Dios! ¡No pensé que haría esto!**

**No sé que comentario hacer para comenzar, creo que los dejaré todos para el final, sólo tengo dos comentarios que hacer:**

**Este fic lo estoy sacando gracias a la sugerencia de una de mis lectoras en el pasado fanfic que escribí: "In This Night I…" . La idea supongo que se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza y salió con la Ayuda de una amiga. **

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fanficiton no me pertenecen, la mayoría, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya, creadora de Fruits Basket, pero en este fic, agrego mis propios personajes, los cuales, obviamente, me pertenecen al 100 por ciento.**

**Extra comment: Gracias por leer! Espero les guste, y dejen reviews, esto a penas es un prólogo.**

- - -

**The Re-born Of The Curse**

_El Renacimiento de la Maldición_

- - -

**Prologue **

_Prólogo_

Los cerezos comenzaban a florecer. Eran finales de Marzo y el clima resultaba bastante agradable en la ciudad, había sol, pero las nubes cubrían sus rayos, creando la atmósfera de tranquilidad representante de la época del año. Primavera. Un tenue viento soplaba haciendo que una lluvia de pétalos bañara la ciudad y sus calles, así como a los transeúntes que se encontraban fuera en tan apacible día. Podía clasificarse como un momento de esos en los que todo parece un sueño, en que no sabes si sonreír por felicidad, tranquilidad, o la embriagante fragancia de aquellas miles de flores que en estos tiempos se abrían al mundo.

A lo lejos, por la calle, se notó acercar una figura, una femenina, que subía por la calle cuesta arriba, cargando en la mano izquierda una bolsa rebozante de víveres y alimentos. Llevaba puesta una blusa rosa de cuello en V, con manga larga, a tres cuartos (N/a: o sea que no llegaba exactamente a la muñeca, sino que era un poco más corta.), una falda azul oscuro, larga que llegaba a la mitad de su pierna, y un par de sandalias con tirantes color rosa. Su largo cabello castaño, recogido en una trenza un poco floja, se mecía conforme caminaba. A su lado derecho, otra melena castaña, solo que más corta, ondeaba con el viento.

En su brazo derecho, aquella mujer cargaba a un infante, como ya mencioné, del mismo color de cabello, pero más corto. Llevaba puesto un pequeño overol azul, sobre una camisa del mismo color pero de un tono claro, que resaltaba los ojos verde-azules del pequeño, la forma de estos era alargada, y demostraban una gran dulzura y timidez, así como la inocencia característica de un niño.

El pequeño permanecía agarrado al hombro diestro de la mujer, mirando el camino frente a sí. Su piel era clara… Su cuerpo era pequeño, esbelto y frágil, tal como debe ser la fisonomía de un niño de 3 años.

Lograron subir la calle empinada, y siguieron su camino discretamente por la ciudad, girando en una esquina… Un barrio completamente apacible y limpio. Se detuvieron al fin frente a un pórtico de cemento, con una puerta a la entrada de madera. La mujer bajó al niño por unos instantes, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, mientras el pequeño se tomaba con una mano de su falda. La chica empujó la puerta para que se abriera, bajó la mano y tomó la del chiquillo, pasando por el portal hasta entrar, para luego soltarlo, dejando al infante cerrar el enorme portón, que aunque de tamaño considerable, resultaba ser fácilmente movible.

Atravesaron un camino de piedra, rodeado de el césped perteneciente al patio, para llegar a la entrada de la casa y subieron unos cuantos escalones, el niño claro, ayudado por la mujer, abrieron la puerta y pasaron hasta entrar a un pequeño cuarto, luego cerrando la puerta, donde se quitaron el calzado para reemplazarlo por una par de cómodas sandalias, ambas de número específico para cada uno de ellos. Al subir al piso (N/a: Ya saben, ese lugar donde se cambian los zapatos están en un desnivel) el niño cobró confianza, y se adelantó, caminando por el lugar, siendo seguido por la dama…

- Ya llegué – Anunció la mujer al momento de pasar, cambiando la bolsa del mandado de mano, sin recibir respuesta.

Prosiguió su camino discretamente por la casa hasta llegar a una cocina y, en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, colocó la bolsa, luego dejando escapar un suave y sereno suspiro de entre sus labios, se giró un poco mientras el niño se acercaba, lo observó y sonrió, hincándose un poco y abriendo sus brazos, para que el niño se acercara y se apegara a ella. Lo cargó en brazos, abrazándolo.

- Vamos con tu papá, Kakyou – Le sonrió dulcemente, girándose un poco y emprendiendo camino, atravesando un largo pasillo que conectaba con el patio, poco a poco, algunos ruidos y estruendo se hacían escuchar.

La mujer bajó unos escalones al final del pasillo, y atravesó por un tramo de césped, que conectaba a una entrada lateral. Subió los tres escalones que la llevaron hacia el zaguán, y se detuvo.

Aquella dama comenzó a buscar con sus ojos azules por el lugar, y después detuvo su mirada, divisando al centro del cuarto a un apuesto hombre esbelto y fornido, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, dando algunas órdenes, la chica se mantuvo escondida a la orilla de la puerta, con el niño en brazos. En un momento, la mirada del caballero se fijó en la chica, y comenzó a avanzar por los colchones que tapizaban la mayoría del suelo del lugar.

Al llegar a ella, sonrió con suavidad, y miró al niño que la mujer cargaba.

- Papá – Exclamó con suavidad el pequeño, estirando sus brazos hacia el hombre, que a pesar de tener un cuerpo bien formado y con músculos, no dejaba de tener una apariencia fina y delgada.

- Kakyou – El hombre extendió sus manos al niño y lo tomó en brazos, con dulzura, bajando su rostro hacia el chico y besándole la frente, mientras sus cabellos anaranjados caían sobre los castaños del infante.

La mujer sonrió mientras los miraba.

- Venía a preguntarles qué querían comer… - Musitó la castaña, observando con sus ojos azules al hombre, quien alzó su vista a ella, y reincorporándose, se giró un poco.

-¡Kyoko..! – Exclamó.

Dentro del lugar, se alcanzó a divisar a una niña, de unos 7 años. Era pequeña y su cabello castaño llegaba a sus hombros, recogido en una media cola. Los ojos de la niña eran grandes y redondeados, de color marrón, como los de aquél caballero, en su mirar mostraba algo de fiereza, que se calmó al escuchar su nombre, volviendo el rostro hacia el Hombre que le llamaba. Al divisarlo, sus ojos vagaron hasta posarse en el rostro de la mujer, quien le sonrió de manera dulce.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó sonriendo, girándose hacia los adultos que le esperaban en la entrada y apresurándose corrió en dirección e ellos. Al acercarse, con una sonrisa, se abrazó a las piernas de su madre, llegando más o menos a sus caderas. La mujer le respondió el gesto con unas caricias en el rostro, de manera alegre.

- Kyoko-chan, ¿cómo te está yendo con el entrenamiento? – Le dijo de manera amable

- Bien, mamá. ¡Papá dice que estoy avanzando mucho! ¡Pronto le voy a ganar! – Sentenció la niña

- Ja, ya quisieras. Aún te falta mucho. –Dijo el Hombre de cabello anaranjado, mirando hacia fuera mientras sostenía al niño, provocando que la niña le sacase la lengua por unos instantes.

- Bueno, Kyoko-chan, ¿qué deseas comer?

- ¡Ah! Quiero comer estofado y bolas de arroz con carne, mamá – Dijo animada

- Sí, bolas de arroz… -Sonrió el pequeño niño

- Ah, ¡no seas copión, Kakyou! O.ó – Le recriminó soltándose de la mujer y señalando a su hermano menor de manera desafiante

- No copio… Yo también quiero bolas de arroz… -Dijo algo intimidado y de manera inocente.

- Vamos, no se peleen, iré a preparar la comida… Kyo, ¿quieres algo más...? – La mujer miró al joven frente a ella, que le miró fijamente, provocando que la chica se sonrojara levemente… Llevaba al lado de ese hombre 8 años, y se seguía estremeciendo cada vez que le miraba a los ojos.

- No, Guisado y bolas de arroz está bien – Le contestó de manera cordial, aunque un poco seca.

- Está bien, iré a preparar todo entonces.

- Mami… - le llamó el niño.

- ¿Si? – Los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en los de su hijo

- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí con mi papá?

- No sé… - Le sonrió dulcemente, acercando su rostro al del pequeño, recargando su frente en la de él- Pregúntale a tu papá… -Se separó un poco, colocando luego su mano en la cabeza de su hija.

- Papi… -El niño alzó la vista, de manera tierna y miró a su padre.

- …Está bien… -Se resignó… Y aceptó la petición de su hijo – Yo lo cuido, Tohru. – Dijo volviendo la mirada a su actual esposa.

- Muy bien, les avisaré cuando esté la comida – Le sonrió.- Se portan bien… - Se giró y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, para después dirigirse a regresar a la cocina.

- Kakyou, no vayas a estorbar mi entrenamiento, ¿entendiste? – Le rezongó la niña al pequeño

- Yo no estorbo… - Recriminó en niño, en brazos de su padre, mientras los tres se internaban de nuevo en el Dojo perteneciente a Kyo Sohma, padre de ambos niños.

Así es… Kyo Sohma y Tohru habían contraído matrimonio cuando ambos tenían 20 años de edad… Su primer hija, Kyoko, había nacido alrededor de un año después del casamiento. Era una niña Algo agresiva, practicaba las artes marciales y era bastante fuerte en ellas para su edad. Tenía la forma de los ojos de su madre, pero el color y la fiereza en la mirada que tenía su padre. Su cabello era castaño, justo como el de su progenitora. El nombre decidieron dárselo en memoria a su fallecida abuela, Kyoko Honda. Tohru no había encontrado mejor manera de honrar su madre que ponerle el nombre de ella a su primera hija.

Tres años después, Kakyou, hijo menor de la pareja, nació… Aunque su aspecto era casi el mismo que el de su padre, había heredado de su madre la mirada, y el color de cabello al igual que su hermana. Su actitud era amable y dulce, algo parecida a la de su madre, sólo que en él, resaltaba más su timidez y tranquilidad.

Tohru se había convertido en ama de casa. Después de salir de la preparatoria, continuó con su trabajo, incluso después de haberse casado, y sólo hasta el nacimiento de su hija, para desde entonces dedicarse a sus quehaceres en casa. Había madurado físicamente, ahora era más alta y su cabello era un poco más largo, y solía llevarlo más tiempo recogido que suelto, como solía hacer hasta que dio a luz a su hija.

Kyo después de graduarse, comenzó a trabajar más en el dojo, junto con el Maestro, su padre, ayudándole con la enseñanza a los nuevos aspirantes. Poco después, al nacimiento de su hija, Kyo recibió el Dojo como herencia de Kazuma (N/a: O sea, el maestro… O sea, su padre), quien se mudó, dejando su legado a ese niño que protegió desde pequeño. El cuerpo de Kyo se había desarrollado, su cabello estaba igual de largo, quizá un poco más que cuando era adolescente. Sus músculos estaban marcados, pero su figura seguía siendo esbelta y aún así masculina. Sus facciones se habían denotado y lo habían transformado de un chico lindo a un adulto joven muy apuesto y llamativo.

Todo esto había transcurrido 10 años después de la graduación… Pero esto es sólo un prólogo de lo que nos espera en esta nueva historia, la cual, se desarrollará 6 años adelante, cuando Kyoko tiene 13 años y su hermano Kakyou 9. Desde el momento en que los anteriores protagonistas salieron de la preparatoria, hasta la actualidad, han transcurrido 16 años, en los cuales, diversos nacimientos han sacudido a los miembros de la familia Sohma, algunos menos esperados, otros sorpresivos y tal vez algunos no planeados, pero poco a poco, todos estos acontecimientos, llegarían a un nuevo punto de colisión… ¿Acaso la maldición no ha terminado? ¿Acaso el sentimiento del odio es tan profundo que puede evocar una nueva y más potente maldición sobre los de apellido Sohma? Esta vez, la felicidad logró escaparse de las manos, y ahora la pena de restaurarla pasó a hombros de los hijos de los anteriores hechizados…

….Así comienza… ¿Cómo termina?...

- - -

**¡! Ni sé qué decir. La verdad, no es continuación de mi fic, In This Night I, es sólo que decidí hacer un Fanfic sobre los hijos de los personajes, y como no sé en qué demonios acaba Fruits Basket, decidí proseguirlo conforme al final de mi Fanfiction. **

**Esto es apenas un prólogo, sin embargo la base de la historia, y en completa diferencia a la de ITNI (In this night i…), ya ha sido conformada. Viene mucho por delante.**

**Será una historia algo dramática y emotiva… O al menos lo es en mi visión a futuro, así que les suplico que no se adelanten a conclusiones, y les pido de favor que antes de desechar la historia (si es que no les ha llamado mucho la atención), lean al menos el primer capítulo.**

**Posiblemente este fic no sea tan leído como ITNI, pero, me gustaría al menos tratar de encontrar la respuesta.**

**Por último, sólo puedo decirles que…**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **

**Jajaja, y es porque me gustaría saber si les llama la atención la historia y quieren que siga publicándola, o si de plano, mejor la borro. Quejas, Sugerencias, Amenazas y Felicitaciones… Lo que sea, pero espero que me respondan con sus opiniones en un review, porque en ello me baso para escribir.**

**De ante mano, gracias n.n**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	2. Cap 1, Sun

El sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse tras el horizonte

**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Soe yo! Misu!! Quizá me conozcan por mi pasado trabajo de "In This Night I…" Si no, pues vayan y búsquenlo antes de leer este Porque esta es como la segunda parte!! … Aunque no tiene mucha importancia porque en sí es como un después y dudo que haya mucho que ver con el otro.. pero en fin! Lean el otro primero! xD**

**Ehh… Bueno, para señalar… Lo que voy a poner primero es una escena de adelanto, aún no ha sucedido, ok? No se vayan a revolver. Los veo al final del Capítulo! Bye!**

**The Reborn Of The Curse**

**Capítulo 1**

Sun

- - -

_El sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse tras el horizonte. Poco a poco el cielo iba adquiriendo una tonalidad naranja, que inundaba todo el lugar, provocando un embriagante y extraño sentimiento de irrealidad en el ambiente. La falta de viento provocaba sofocación, más sin embargo, seguía existiendo una frescura y calidez que se mezclaban de una manera un tanto alucinante. Entre todo esto… Aquél muchacho corría por las calles. Apenas alcanzaba a divisar a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino… Simples obstáculos a su vista, los cuales simplemente empujaba para abrirse paso. Después de cruzar estrepitosamente varias calles, el chico de 14 años cruzó el enorme portal de una casa con fachada tradicional, entrando de improviso y sacándose los zapatos, algo exaltado… Las lágrimas corrían por su blanco rostro._

_Comenzó su carrera nuevamente, esta vez a través de los pasillos de su enorme vivienda, bajando unas escaleras hacia la parte del sótano de la casa, mientras sus lacios cabellos negros le cubrían el rostro. No alcanzaba a pensar en nada… En esos momentos, su mente era una simple mezcla de tristeza, decepción, desesperanza, negación, confusión… Odio. Y era éste último sentimiento, el que más se hacía presente. El final del camino se acercaba… Mas en su frenética huida, apenas era conciente de sí mismo. Cuando abrió sus brillantes ojos negros, era muy tarde._

_Una nube de polvo se levantó. Se escuchó toser al muchacho. Los escombros estaban bajo y sobre él. Había atravesado la pared, la cual resultaba ser más delgada de lo normal. Poco a poco se disipaba aquella neblina de escombro. A duras penas, el jovencito se levanto, dejándose ver entonces cómo algunos hilillos de sangre corrían desde su cabeza, por su frente, para bajar hasta su mejilla. Tosió de nuevo, mientras algo de residuos de la construcción caían de su cuerpo al suelo… Entonces, olvidando por unos instantes su sufrimiento sentimental al enfocarse en el corporal, abrió sus ojos, con un gesto de dolor en sus delicadas facciones. Al alzar la vista, se percató de lo que había encontrado…_

_Allí, tras las paredes de su sótano… Apenas iluminada por la escasa luz que provenía de arriba, de afuera, descubrió una habitación oculta…_

- - -

**-Thirteen-**

Subiendo la calle aquella tarde se divisaba una pequeña familia. Él llevaba tres bolsas de mandado en una de sus manos y, sobre sus hombros, al pequeño niño de nueve años, el cual sostenía un trofeo en su mano diestra, mientras con la otra trataba de sostenerse de su padre, la mujer se encontraba a un lado de su esposo, llevando otra bolsa con las compras y a su lado, la niña de unos 13 años. Regresaban de el torneo en el cual había participado el pequeño Kakyou, en el cual, por cierto, había quedado en segundo lugar. Llegaron a Casa, Kakyou fue a tomar un baño mientras Tohru fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, en tanto, Kyo y Kyoko fueron a cambiarse para ir al dojo.

Kyo caminó tranquilamente, ¡vaya si los años le habían sentado bien! Era un hombre adulto de muy buen ver. Sus facciones masculinas eran suaves y afiladas. Sus ojos tenían un aire de seriedad que, al mismo tiempo, reflejaba ternura, y su cabello estaba ligeramente más largo. Entró entonces a su dojo, mientras apretaba el nudo de la cinta que sostenía la parte superior de su traje (N/a: Que se la quite!! Sin camisa!! Verdad, chicas!! X3! ). Al momento de mirar al interior, descubrió que había alguien dentro.

Un niño, de más o menos 13 años, practicaba solo en el lugar. Sus movimientos eran certeros y rápidos, estaba un poco sudoroso. El chico tenía el cabello color negro, no muy largo. Sus ojos eran profundos y su mirada severa. Tenía dos piercing en la oreja derecha. Practicaba los movimientos básicos con agilidad, entonces se percató de la presencia de el adulto que lo observaba.

- Maestro. – Dijo el muchacho, mientras detenía el entrenamiento y se erguía, haciendo una reverencia ante su tutor, mostrando el debido respeto. – No sabía que ya había vuelto.

- Hiryu – Respondió Kyo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Estaba entrenando, maestro.

- ¿Te brincaste nuevamente la barda? –Preguntó Kyo, acercándose a él con tranquilidad.

- Sí. Quería practi-- -No terminó el jovencito porque su maestro le había dado un golpe en la cabeza- ¡AH! ¿Por qué hace eso, Maestro? – Lo miró enojado.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no te metas a mi casa como un ladrón. ¿No recuerdas la vez que te rompiste la mano? Tardaste dos meses para que te quitaran el yeso y medio mes más para volver a tener las habilidades que tenías. –Regañaba severo el gato, mientras su alumno guardaba silencio.- Además, sabes que Tohru se preocupa por ti, y me pidió que te dijera que nunca lo volvieras a hacer. Deja de buscarte problemas.

- … - El muchacho atinaba sólo a quedarse en silencio.-

- ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, maestro. Lo siento, no quiero causarle problemas con su esposa. No sabía que todos eran así. –Murmuró lo último.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Kyo le miró de reojo-

- ¿Eh? … Ah, pues… Yo pensé que mi padre era el único que le hacía siempre caso a su mujer, pero veo que no es así.

- ¿QUÉ? –Kyo se puso rojo y cerró la mano en puño.- ¡No me compares con el maldito de tu padre! – Alzo la mano dispuesto a darle un golpe como el anterior en la cabeza

- ¡Hiryu! –Se escuchó a la pequeña Kyoko, desde la entrada del dojo, llevando su uniforme de artes marciales, cuya intromisión detuvo a su padre. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acabas de llegar? – Preguntó, mientras se acercaba sonriente.-

- Ah, hola Kyoko. No… Llevo… -Cerró los ojos un momento, para pensar.- Alrededor de 5 horas aquí –Abrió sus ojos y la miro, tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron padre e hija

- Pero nos fuimos hace cuatro horas – Dijo Kyo comenzando ver feo al niño.

- Ah… Sí, escuché cuando salieron.

- ¡¿Sabías que estábamos adentro y aún así te brincaste la barda?! – Alzó la voz Kyo

- Ajá.

- ¿Qué rayos te enseña el inútil de tu padre? –

- Bueno yo…

La pelea siguió por unos momentos, Kyo se exaltaba con las cosas que decía Hiryu, pero más que nada por su actitud tranquila. Kyoko los miraba, riendo, y dando algunos comentarios de vez en cuando. Poco después comenzaron a entrenar. Era domingo, ese día el dojo no estaba abierto, a excepción claro del maestro, su hija, su hijo, y uno que otro vándalo de cabello negro y piercings.

- Kyo, Kyoko, ya está la… - Tohru se detuvo en la entrada del dojo al mirar al niño.- ¡Hiryu-chan! (N/a: Ya sé que "chan" es una terminación utilizada sólo a las mujeres, pero también puede ser usado para personas mucho menores, como en este caso, Hiryu con respecto a Tohru) -Sonrió alegre, acercándose un poco.- ¿Hola, cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Rin?

- Mi madre está bien, tía Tohru… Pero se llama Isuzu – Susurró apenas lo último

- ¿Y Hatsuharu-san?

- Qué importa –Interrumpió Kyo-

- Ah, es cierto, venía a avisarles que ya está la cena –Tohru sonrió suavemente.- Hiryu-chan, ¿te quedas a cenar?

- Ah… No, ya es tarde. Mejor me voy. – Dijo mientras se encaminaba a tomar las cosas

- Ah, está bien, entonces. –Sonrió Tohru, mientras Kyo se acercaba a su lado y la tomaba por el hombro, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Hiryu-kun, ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela? –Se acercó Kyoko al jovencito.

- Claro, Kyoko-chan, nos vemos allá – Le sonrió mientras tomaba su mochila, llevándosela al hombro. – Maestro, Tía Tohru, nos vemos luego.

- Sí… -Respondió Kyo

- Cuídate mucho, Hiryu-chan… Ve con cuidado. Y me saludas a tus padres –Le sonrió alegremente Tohru.-

El chico caminó tranquilamente, alzando la diestra en señal de despedida, mientras atravesaba el patio de la casa de Kyo con despreocupación. En efecto, Hiryu Sohma era el hijo de Isuzu y Hatsuharu Sohma. Tenía 13 años, la misma edad que Kyoko. Pero Hatsuharu y Rin no eran los únicos que ya habían formado una familia.

- - -

**-Fourteen- **

Era ya de mañana. Kyoko se encontraba en su salón de clases y se disponía a salir, ya que era la hora libre. En el último asiento, un chico la miraba. Sus ojos eran cafés, profundos. Su cabello era negro y un poco largo, pero su complexión y sus facciones eran mucho más delicadas que las de Hiryu Sohma, sin embargo, aquél chico de finos rasgos también era un Sohma. Kyoko era una de las chicas más rudas de su salón, por lo general siempre discutía por algo con alguna de las chicas, e incluso con los chicos. Era la delegada de clase, por lo tanto, de las más inteligentes. La chica Sohma se acercó hacia aquél pariente suyo, el cual desvió la mirada al verle acercarse, tratando de que ella no le descubriese.

- Ken.- Le llamó.

- Ah, ¿sí? –Respondió el delicado joven, volviendo sus ojos a los de ella

- Vamos a comer. – Le sonrió la niña dulcemente

- ¿Ah? … - El chico se sonrojó con levedad.- Pero tú siempre traes tu bento…

- Sí, pero quiero que vayamos a comerlo juntos… ¿No quieres?

- Ah, claro, no me molestaría… -Le sonrió con levedad y se levantó.

Si bien, Kyoko era de las más rudas, era también bien conocido que era una chica muy dulce y alegre, después de todo, ¿qué se podía esperar de la hija de la onigiri? Kyoko trataba siempre de hacer sentir bien a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, los ayudaba en lo que podía y tenía, por lo mismo, muchos amigos, pero era Ken, Ken Sohma, uno con los que más platicaba.

Ambos salieron del salón. Kyoko ahora tenía 14 años, y si bien no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, había que reconocer que no se veía nada mal con su uniforme de secundaria, tenía el cuerpo de cualquier chica de su edad, en todo caso, lo único que la diferenciaba era el hecho de que era mucho más resistente en cuanto a deportes se refería, sobre todo en las artes marciales, donde había ganado dos campeonatos. Kyoko por lo general se peinaba con media cola, lo que la hacía parecer mucho más a su madre. Ken, por su parte, era un chico alto, delgado y de una cara preciosa, al que varias chicas seguían, aunque él no se interesaba por nadie.

Se habían conocido a los 9 años en una reunión. Por lo general, Kyoko se encontraba con él o con Hiryu, pero era raro el verlos a los tres juntos. A Hiryu lo conocía prácticamente desde que habían nacido. Era normal que sus padres se vieran, y por lo tanto, ellos también, sobre todo cuando Hiryu comenzó también a practicar en el Dojo de su padre, se veían prácticamente todos los días.

- Ken-chan (N/a: Es de cariño ahora el "chan"), ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana al salir de clases? – Le preguntó Kyoko, mientras comían ambos sentados bajo un árbol.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Mañana? … Creo que nada… ¿Por qué?

- Ah, bueno, quería saber si querías ir a tomar un helado

- ¿Yo?

- Ajá…

- ¿Hiryu no pudo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – La chica lo miró, un poco extrañada-

- No es nada… - Volteó a verla y le sonrió

Kyoko se sonrojó levemente. Ken ciertamente era apuesto.

- Bueno, ¿crees que pueda invitar a Hiryu? –La chica desvió un poco la mirada.-

- ¿Mmm..? … -El chico recobró algo de seriedad- Claro, es paseo tuyo –Siguió comiendo

- Es que…

- Está bien, Kyoko… A mi no me tienes que decir nada… - Ken se levantó de su lugar y recogió sus cosas.- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya va a sonar la campana.

Kyoko permaneció mirándolo por unos instantes, luego asintió y se puso de pie, tomando sus cosas justo en el momento que la campana comenzaba a sonar.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que conoció a Ken. Pero siempre que se encontraban junto con Hiryu, las cosas se ponían mal.

Por separado, ella se llevaba bien con los dos. Con Hiryu se peleaba, pero jugando. Ambos tenían una forma de ser muy parecida, y sobre todo los mismos gustos. Siempre reían juntos, cuando salían no se aburría en ni un momento y siempre encontraban algo divertido en qué entretenerse, por irrelevante que pareciera. En cambio, con Ken, siempre platicaba tranquilamente. En cierta medida sacaba esa parte dulce que había en ella. Tenían gustos parecidos, pero no eran tan iguales como con Hiryu.

Sin embargo. Entre ellos dos siempre había cierta tensión. Podría parecer que este era un caso como el de Kyo y Yuki en su tiempo, pero era muy diferente. Hiryu nunca había hablado con Ken hasta después de que éste último se relacionara con Kyoko. En el momento en que se comenzaron a llevar, todo iba bien. Pero en algún momento, Hiryu comenzó a comportarse de manera un tanto grosera. Siempre alejaba a Kyoko y a Kakyou de él, sin razón aparente.

Kyoko nunca había comentado nada de esto, pero para Ken era evidente que Hiryu lo quería lejos de ella, pero no sabía por qué. Cada vez que Kyoko preguntaba algo acerca del tema a Hiryu, este evadía el tema y hacía lo posible por cambiarlo. De eso habían sido ya 5 años, y ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

Siempre ocupaba su mente. Eran sus mejores amigos, las personas con las que más le gustaba hablar, y de alguna manera, quería tenerlos juntos. Pero no era posible si no se agradaban, y mucho menos si no sabía la razón.

- ¿Kyoko? – Aquella voz despertó a Kyoko de su trance.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? – La chica bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su hermano, al cual le sostenía la mano - ¿Qué sucede Kakyou?

- Es que no dices nada desde que me recogiste en la escuela – Le dijo, mirándola-

- Ah, lo siento Kakyou, no es nada, sólo estaba pensando

- ¿Pensando? … ¿Pasa algo, hermana?

- No, no te preocupes, no es nada – Le sonrió suavemente

- Me pregunto si mi primo Hiryu está en la casa –Sonrió el niño, mirando hacia el frente nuevamente

- Dijo mamá que iban a ir la tía Isuzu y el tío Haru temprano, así que seguramente llevarán a Hiryu, creo que sí estarán allá

- También va a venir mi tío Ayame, ¿verdad?

- Aaahh… - La frente de Kyoko se puso azul – Es verdad… Vendrán el tío Ayame y La tía Mine… Junto con… Ay por dios… - La simple imagen de la escena que les esperaba en casa la hizo detenerse, rodeada de un aura azul de pura depresión. Kakyou sólo la miraba, extrañado.

- - -

No muy lejos de allí, Ken regresaba caminando a su casa. Robaba las miradas de las chicas que pasaban, con su uniforme de secundaria, el cual pronto abandonaría para ir a la preparatoria. Pero eso no era precisamente lo que pasaba por su mente en el camino.

No solía darle muchas vueltas a lo que se refería a Hiryu, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, lo estaba haciendo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que no había razón para su comportamiento, y eso le extrañaba un poco. Era verdad que Hiryu había dejado de interesarle hacía mucho tiempo, pero sí había algo que le consternaba, y era Kyoko. Sabía perfectamente que era muy amiga de Hiryu, y que por lo mismo quería que se llevaran bien, y claro, era a la única que afectaba claramente esa distancia entre ambos chicos, que en su momento, fueron amigos.

Ken conocía a Hiryu desde antes que a Kyoko. Pero era algo que nunca había dicho. En el momento en que Kyoko inocentemente los había presentado ni él ni Hiryu habían dicho nada… A decir verdad, tampoco era mucho lo que llevaban de conocerse, pero se llevaban bien. Se preguntaba si valía la pena tratar de arreglar las cosas para que Kyoko se sintiese mejor.

Abrió la puerta principal, subió unas cuantas escaleras y entró al recibidor. Cambió sus zapatos por unas sandalias y se adentró sin hacer ningún ruido. Dejó la mochila a un lado y atravesó el pasillo. Se detuvo finalmente frente a una puerta corrediza y suspiro con levedad, deslizó la puerta y miró a una mujer, sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia fuera por la puerta que daba al patio. Llevaba kimono y su cabello color negro llegaba unos 20 centímetros más abajo que sus hombros.

- Mamá. – Le llamó.

La mujer se giró de manera lenta y alzo sus ojos para mirarlo.

- …Ken… -Sonrió levemente, hablando bajo.- Ya volviste…

- Sí… - El chico se fue y se sentó al lado de su madre, quien le acarició la mejilla – ¿Saldrás?

- No… Todavía no… - Respondió y giró sus ojos nuevamente hacia fuera.

Se escuchó a alguien acercándose, la puerta corrediza se deslizó nuevamente y entró un hombre, probablemente ya entrado en los 40, usaba también un kimono y el cabello lo traía peinado de lado, hacia atrás un poco.

- Papá – Dijo el muchacho al verlo entrar.

- Hola, Ken- le sonrió – ¿Me das unos momentos con tu madre? – Sonrió el padre del chico.

El muchacho se levantó de manera tranquila y salió de la habitación. Entonces el hombre se acercó y se sentó frente a su mujer, acercándose para darle un suave beso sobre labios.

- Podemos irnos cuando quieras – Le susurró al separarse

- ¿Está bien si dejamos a Ken con las señoras?

- Claro, no te preocupes… Es necesario que vayas y tomes un descanso.

- ¿ Y tú por qué vas?

- Para cuidarte. –Sonrió con cierta malicia

- No creo que sea eso precisamente.

- No te preocupes, no jugaré de nuevo con "ella". –Sonrió- Pero tú y yo… -El hombre deslizó su mano por el negro cabello de aquella mujer- Sabemos que necesitas esta semana… Akito… - Él se acercó para poder besarla, ahogando el leve susurro de su mujer…

- …Shigure…

- - -

**HOLA!! Otra vez! Jajaja. Antes que nada, espero que me disculpen, la parte media de este cap está algo extraña, la verdad no estaba poniendo mucha atención en lo que estaba haciendo porque estaba ocupada con muchas cosas, pero creo que tampoco está para tirarse a la basura… espero.**

**Les dejo aquí el primer capítulo. Como verán, vienen más cosas por delante, descubrirán nuevos personajes y nuevas historias.**

**Espero sus REVIEWS para saber si les gustó esta parte, si es así pues para seguirlo, jeje.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡REVIEWS PLEASE!**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


	3. Cap 2, Moon

La mañana en la casa de Kyo estaba ajetreada

**Hola! Qué tal?! Aquí Misu reportándose con el fic… x3u lamento la espera, la carrera resultó implicar MUUUUCHO esfuerzo!! Además que mi PC estuvo fallando por mucho tiempo y me tuve que esperar a que me dieran otra!! Jaja, bueno, léanlo, abajo quedan las cosas!! Espero Reviews!**

**Capítulo 2**

Moon

_Luna_

Apenas aclaraba la mañana cuando en la casa principal de Sohma se veía un carro estacionado fuera, al tiempo que las mujeres encargadas de la casa caminaban de un lado a otro, arreglando todos los detalles del viaje. Akito se encontraba sentada en un porche que daba al patio lateral de su estancia. Miraba a unas pequeñas aves que se alimentaban de uno de los comederos. Estaba distraída, distante. Desde que la maldición había sido levantada siempre había sido de esa manera. Las aves levantaron el vuelo.

- Akito… Ya están las cosas listas… - Dijo Shigure acercándose al lado de su mujer, habiendo sido él el causante de la huída de aquello preciosos animales.

- …

- ¿Akito?

- ¿Mm? – Akito volvió en sí, apenas percatándose de la huída de las aves, volviendo su vista luego hacia Shigure.

- Las cosas ya están listas. – Repitió Shigure, mirándola con cierta tristeza.

- Ah… Está bien… Ya voy. – Akito sonrió y comenzó a levantarse de forma lenta y delicada. Shigure se apresuró a ella para tomarle por el brazo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie y manteniéndola entre sus brazos después, para caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

Habían pasado años desde aquella liberación, y durante todo ese tiempo, ella seguía ausente, en casi todo momento. Shigure había permanecido con ella en todo momento, siempre, a su lado. Se habían casado y habían tenido un hijo, Ken, y aunque Akito mostraba sinceras sonrisas de felicidad cuando estaba con su familia, con Ken… Con Shigure… Siempre se sentía un vacío en su mirada, una ausencia. Shigure se culpaba a veces por ello, después de todo, en un principio él había insistido en tener a Tohru cerca para deshacer la maldición… Pero al costo de romper el alma de la mujer que amaba.

Salieron a la entrada, donde les esperaban las mujeres de la casa así como los ayudantes. Ken se encontraba cerca del carro, al lado de una mujer de cabello largo y negro. Akito y Shigure bajaron los peldaños de las escaleras, llegando así hasta el carro, donde el chofer abrió la puerta. Akito se detuvo y miró a la chica, mientras que Shigure se acercaba a hablar con su hijo.

- Espero que te pongas mejor en este tiempo. – Dijo con voz aquella mujer de largos cabellos negros, sin mostrar más que una leve sonrisa.

- Sí… Gracias… - Akito le sonrió leve. Entonces alguien que apenas entraba llamó su atención.

- Tohru te mandó esto. – Dijo aquella mujer, entregando un paquete de bento envuelto en una manta roja, con bordados negros. – No pudo venir… Pero… Me dijo que… Espera que te recuperes, y que vuelvas pronto con una gran sonrisa… - Comentaba mientras le sonreía a la anterior Diosa de los horóscopos.

Akito la miro mientras sonreía levemente con calidez. Shigure y Ken habían prestado atención a la conversación entre ellas al haber escuchado el nombre de Tohru.

- Dile que le agradezco… Que daré lo mejor de mi… - Akito la miro mientras la otra chica afirmaba con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.- Saki… Gracias por venir…

- No es nada. – Respondió Hanajima con su sonrisa casi inexpresiva, luego desviando la mirada hacia Shigure.- Pero ten cuidado con un hombre tan pervertido a tu lado.

El comentario causó una leve gota de sudor en la sien de Shigure, quien la miró con incredulidad.

Después de despedirse de su hijo, Akito y Shigure subieron al auto, que procedió a llevarlos a paradero desconocido, mientras en el camino apenas de salida les divisó una mujer de cabello castaño, caminando de la mano con un niño de unos 11 años, llevando en la otra mano una bolsa de mandado. Saki por su parte hablaba con Ken.

- Si quieres puedes venir a casa de Kazuma…

- No, gracias, Saki-san…

- Allí podrías ver a Tohru y Kyoko… Además no habría problemas, es mejor que estar aquí solo.

- No es eso, Saki-san. Si voy a ése lugar me encontraría con el señor Kyo bastante seguido… Y es algo que prefiero evitar.

- Ken… Kyo no te odia. – Saki le miró llevando una mano al hombro del chico de 15 años

- Lo sé, Saki-san… Pero… De cualquier modo entre nosotros siempre hay tensión… Prefiero evitar amargarles el día a las personas con mi presencia. Además aquí estaré bien… Están las señoras, no estaré solo, además estoy casi todo el día en la escuela. Saki lo miró no muy convencida.

- Está bien. Vendré cuando pueda a ver cómo estás, seguro Tohru también vendrá seguido.

- Sí…

- Cuídate…

Saki se retiró del lugar. Desde que Hanajima había conocido a Akito, por alguna razón comenzaron a llevarse bien. Sin duda sus mejores amigas continuaban siendo Uotani y Tohru, pero Akito realmente se había ganado un lugar junto a ellas, sin razón aparente, sólo así era. (N/a: Aquí tengo un comentario, pero lo podré al final)

- - -

Kyo se encontraba practicando en su dojo, golpeando uno de los muñecos de espuma que tenía para los entrenamientos. Su mente estaba tan concentrada que apenas y notó la presencia que llegaba a la puerta del lugar.

- Vaya que no dejas de practicar nunca.- Dijo una voz suave pero masculina, proveniente de un hombre recargado en el zaguán de la puerta.

Los movimientos del anterior Neko se detuvieron, llevando la mirada hasta aquella persona en el lugar.

- Yuki. - Articuló ligeramente sorprendido por la presencia de su primo en el lugar.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Machi quiso traer a Yume a jugar con Kakyou y Kyoko…

- Kyoko no... – Comenzó a decir el hombre de cabello anaranjado

- Sí, ya sé que salió. Pero en fin… Kakyou y Yume ya están jugando.- Yuki sonrió de forma leve.

Con el paso del tiempo, Yuki había adquirido un poco más de las facciones masculinas que tanto anhelaba. Sin embargo, era un hecho que las mujeres, e incluso algunos hombres, cedían ante su belleza. Como era de esperarse, Yuki se había convertido en un hombre demasiado apuesto, y su tranquilidad y bondad realmente despertaban los sentidos de la gente que le rodeaba. Usaba un traje azul oscuro y corbata al mismo tono, camisa blanca. Aunque no lo crean, Yuki se había vuelto empresario. Su cabello lucía apenas un poco más largo que en su juventud, su mirada era profunda, intensa y clemente, su sonrisa suave y cálida. Había crecido, era alto, aunque no más que el mismo Kyo. Como era de esperarse podría comparársele a Ayame en belleza, no por nada Ayame podía ser confundido como el "Yuki del Futuro", claro, si dejamos de lado la actitud, pero Yuki era notablemente diferente, él emanaba un aura de paz.

Kyo caminó hacia una toalla que tenía en el lugar, tomándola y limpiando un poco el sudor sobre su frente. Por unos momentos el silencio reinó.

- ¿Aún te molesta? – Habló el Ratón

- ¿Hum? – Kyo lo miró de reojo.- ¿A qué te refieres?

- …Kyoko está con Ken. – Dijo Yuki sin regatear.

Kyo se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada por momentos.

- No puedo hacer nada. – Dijo al fin con un tono un tanto serio.

- ¿Por qué te… - Yuki no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que Kyo le interrumpió.

- Es algo que no importa. –Dijo con voz seria, mientras comenzaba a caminar para atravesar el dojo y salir por la puerta, dejando a Yuki detrás.

El Nezumi lo siguió con la mirada, para luego caminar tras él, son volver a decir palabra. Llegaron entonces a la sala, donde Machi y Tohru se encontraban sentadas cerca de la mesa, platicando amenamente. Machi se veía como toda una mujer elegante. Llevaba por general el cabello recogido, a excepción de su fleco y unos pequeños mechones. Por su parte, se podía ver a Kakyou platicando con una linda niña al parecer un poco menos a él, de cabello castaño cenizo claro(N/a: parece venta de tinte xDu), al igual que su madre, y ojos violetas como su padre. Su nombre era Yume, la pequeña de Yuki y Machi.

Yume se mostraba un tanto tímida, aunque alegre, jugando al lado de Kakyou. Era extremadamente bella, su cabello llegaba por encima de los hombros y se encontraba sostenido por una diadema de color rosa, que apenas permitía sobre su blanca frente los mechones de su fleco. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido rosa claro, sencillo.

- - -

En la casa principal de Sohma, Kyoko y Ken se encontraban sentados en el porche que daba hacia un patio con un pequeño lago, comían un poco de sushi mientras platicaban, siendo atendidos por las señoras de la casa.

- Jaja, los hubieras visto correr por miedo a Kakyou – Reía Kyoko, mientras Ken sólo le miraba con una sonrisa ligera-

- Bueno…- Comentó.- Todos en tu familia parecen saber algo de artes marciales… Y después de lo que le hizo Kakyou-chan al otro niño… - la voz de Ken se escuchaba leve, tranquila

- Bueno, todos menos mamá – Rió levemente.- Pero está bien, mi padre la protege.

Kakyou la miró de reojo por unos instantes

- Sí, supongo que la ha cuidado bien. – Murmuró en un tono que por instantes se tornó gélido, cosa que fue notada por la chica.

- Ken… ¿Pasa algo? – Lo volteó a ver, algo intrigada.

- … - La miró y sonrió.- No… No es nada…

Kyoko le observó por unos instantes. Podía notar que "nada" significaba "algo"… Pero también se percató de que Ken no parecía tener deseo alguno de charlar de aquello, así que prefirió no seguir indagando.

La tarde pasó, y Kyoko regresó a casa. Ken se quedó solo de nuevo.

- Joven Ken –Llamó la encargada principal, adentrándose a la habitación con cautela.

- ¿Sí? – Murmuró el chico sin voltear a verla. Sabía lo que diría.

La señora se hincó sobre un tapete, luego sentándose sobre sus piernas y dejando las manos al regazo, mientras miró hacia la figura del chico.

- No debería permitir que esa jovencita viniera a éste lugar… - Comenzó. – Y mucho menos que le trate como a un igual.

La mujer comenzó a hablar con cierto tipo de dolencia hacia lo acontecido. En su tono se notaba la intriga que buscaba adentrarse en el corazón del chico, que buscaba rodearlo y poseerlo, que buscaba rasgarlo, destrozarlo y envenenarlo. La envidia, el odio y la arrogancia entre otras cosas, se abrían paso entre aquellas palabras que alcanzaban los oídos del chico.

- Esas personas son inferiores a usted, joven. – Prosiguió.- Y de ninguna manera puede permitirse ser tratado como basura así como le hicieron a su madre. El señor Shigure también fue uno de ellos, pero supo enmendar su error y darle a la señora Akito el respeto y aprecio que merece como jefa y señora de ésta familia. En cambio esas personas le trajeron sólo desgracia. Por eso su madre se encuentra tan débil. Joven, usted debería—

- Sakurasa-san… -Interrumpió el joven

- Ah... ¿Sí, Joven? – Le miró aquella mujer, algo extrañada

- Me gustaría que prepararan el baño. – Dijo de forma cortante.

- Ah… Sí, de inmediato, joven… - La mujer bajó por unos segundos la mirada, para después levantarse sigilosamente y retirarse de la habitación a cumplir su labor. Ken se quedó en silencio y miró hacia la nada.

Durante toda su vida había sido criado de la mejor manera… Había estudiado en buenos colegios y tenía buenas calificaciones. Su madre era buena, aunque le pesaba en el fondo ver su cuerpo delgado y frágil, su mirada perdida, distante, y su sonrisa a veces vacía. Por parte de su padre, Shigure, siempre había recibido los consejos más sabios. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a descifrar su manera de dar lecciones de vida y de más, y ahora le resultaba sencilla comprenderlo. A su lado había tenido a su completa disposición a las encargadas, que se encargaban de consentirlo, pero él simplemente parecía no volverse egoísta ni ambicioso. Tenía amigos y era amable.

Pero como en todas las vidas, tenía un lado oscuro.

Si bien desde niño había sido cuidado y respetado, desde una temprana edad aquél demonio de la intriga llegaba a tocar sus oídos.

La historia no la conocía bien, pero de aquellas mujeres sin corazón llegaban los peores deseos a su familia, al parecer la más cercana, y al mismo tiempo la que menos conocía. Si bien había llegado a conocer a todos los miembros del antiguo Horóscopo, a sus hijos y parejas, realmente ninguno le frecuentaba ni parecía tenerle un amor incondicional. Podían salvarse sólo unos cuantos. Principalmente Tohru y sus hijos, sin embargo, con Kyo no era el mismo tema. A la familia de Yuki apenas la conocía, aunque cuando se encontraba con el Nezumi, éste siempre era amable y tranquilo con él. Ritsu y su familia al igual tenían una buena relación con él, sobre todo dado que la esposa del Mono era la editora de los libros de Shigure. De parte de Kureno y Arisa, ya que ellos vivían en otra ciudad, recibía buenos tratos siempre. Todos estos mencionados acudían a su lado con sincero cariño familiar.

Sin embargo, realmente no era lo mismo con los demás. Todos y cada uno de ellos le sonreían con un dejo de rencor. Aún que no recaía en las manos del joven Ken cualquier daño que pudo haber sido causado en contra de aquellos por su madre, Akito, en el pasado, las repercusiones sí parecían alcanzarle. Desde niño pudo sentir la diferencia de aquellas sonrisas, aquellas miradas, y aunque no lo comprendió nunca bien, lo aceptó, sin regresar en algún momento aquél rencor.

Y aún así… Sentía quererlos a todos, aunque como era de esperarse, uno siempre quiere más a las personas que nos demuestran cariño.

No le afectaba en realidad toda esta situación. Bueno, no en mayoría. Pero había algo que me limitaba.

El rencor de Kyo hacia él y su madre, era el único que dejaba cierto pesar en su ser. Kyo era el padre de Kyoko, su mejor amiga. No podían visitarse en familia porque siempre surgía tensión, y Ken nunca supo qué hacer para evitarlo. Pero algo tendría que suceder, no podía permitirse seguir tan separado de los queridos por Kyoko. Él notaba que le lastimaba este roce entre su padre y él… Así como le lastimaba esa tensión con Hiryu. Por eso siempre buscaba saber más de ellos.

Pero no tenía cómo saber… Y a sus oídos sólo llegaban los hechos manchados con reproche de esas mujeres, y por más que te gusten los colores, si sólo ves gris, comienzas a pensar que es todo el color que existe…

- - -

Tohru y Kyo se preparaban para dormir. Kyoko y Kakyou ya se encontraban descansando.

- Kyo… - Susurró Tohru, mirándolo sentada sobre el gran futón que compartían como marido y mujer.

Kyo sólo la miro al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- Mañana… Kyoko traerá a Ken-kun a cenar…

- …

- Kyo… - Prosiguió Tohru al notar aquel silencio deprimente- Ken-kun lleva ya una semana solo en casa, realmente me gustaría que venga para poder hacerle compañía ya que—

- Haz lo que quieras, no estaré mañana. – Dijo Kyo, mientras se recostaba

- Pero…

- Tohru, no esperes que lo reciba con una sonrisa. No me importa lo que haga con su vida, o si se queda solo. Yo pude haberlo estado tamb—

- ¡Akito-san ha cambiado, Kyo..! – Intervino con cierta desesperación, sabiendo lo que venía.- Y Ken no tiene la culpa de lo que pudo haber pasado hace muchos--

- Las personas no cambian. Akito puede estar tranquila por estos momentos, pero de alguna manera regresará a su ambición. Sé que Ken no tiene nada que ver, pero no puedo perdonar la sangre de la persona que me hizo sufrir… Que te hizo sufrir…

- …

- Sé que tú los aprecias. Por eso no estaré mañana. No te voy a arruinar tu noche… - Musitó Kyo, mirando hacia el techo, con una mirada un tanto perdida

- Kyo… - Tohru lo miró unos momentos y cerró los ojos.

No gustaba de saber que existían estos rencores en el corazón de él, y de los demás, aunque realmente era el alma de Kyo la que más le preocupaba. Sin embargo, sentía cierta alegría al escuchar las palabras de su esposo. Sonrió con ligereza por unos momentos, aún con un poco de pesar, se recostó y acurrucó junto al cálido cuerpo de su esposo, al cual abrazo… Kyo pasó una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella, cerrando lo ojos al igual que ella.

- Gracias… - Susurró la Onigiri.

- ….

Tohru sonrió un poco más.

- Buenas noches.

- … Buenas noches…

Kyo besó su frente por unos instantes, para cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir.

… En la vida hay personas que buscan hacerte pensar cosas que quizá son incorrectas… Y hay personas que te odiarán por cosas que quizá no sabes que hiciste, y muy posiblemente, lo harán sin razón… ¿Puedes combatir la intriga latente en tu ser? ¿Puedes recuperar la confianza que nunca has tenido? ¿Puedes perdonar?...

Puede ser tarde si no te apresuras… Se puede desencadenar algo terrible… Que hundirá a la persona más importante para ti…

Ten cuidado.

**Hi there!!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Estará un poco incongruente porque son las 4 am y no he dormido bien xD! Quería aclarar que… Saki conoce a Akito.. Digamos que incorporé algunas cosas del final del manga al final de -**_In This Night I…_**- pero sólo para ésa parte, porque quería que alguien estuviera con Akito cuando se fuera de viaje xD!**

**Mmm.. Una de las cosas que no me permitió continuar es que no sé si sea un fic interesante, por eso espero reviews para que me comenten si piensan que vale la pena seguir…**

**Pensé que éste capítulo no me saldría porque tenía muchísimo sueño y se me hacía eterno.. Me iba a quedar en las 6 pags, pero vino lo de Kyo y Tohru y se alargó.. En fin, mejor, así sigo con mi "8 pags por capítulo" jajaja!! En fin!**

**¿De qué empresa trabaja Yuki? Más adelante se sabrá, si me convencen de seguir el fic con sus reviews –chantaje- Jajaja**

**Bueno, espero poder tener reviews…**

**Quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, comentarios, amenazas, felicitaciones… Lo que sea, se agradece!!**

**REVIEWS****! Jaja!! **

**Muchas gracias! Hasta pronto! **

_**Misu Hiwatari**_

See ya


End file.
